An increasing number of food products are processed before arriving on a consumer's plate. A variety of fruits and vegetables, for example, are cut or shaped and then frozen or otherwise preserved for later use. In order to meet the demand for processed food products and efficiently produce large quantities of such products, the food industry utilizes various equipment for rapidly processing large amounts of foodstuff.